1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technology of manufacturing nanoparticles having a core-shell structure, and more particularly, to an apparatus for coating nanoparticles having a core-shell structure using atomic layer deposition capable of coating high purity nanoparticles having high uniformity and small deviation and improving productivity of a coating process.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Nanoparticles are a core material needed for commercializing technologies in various fields including those of biosensors, fluorescent substances of next generation displays, solar cells, and nano electronic devices.
Among these, core-shell nanoparticles have a structure in which a shell-forming material surrounds a core material disposed at a center thereof, and properties and development trends of the core-shell nanoparticles are disclosed in Non-Patent Literature 1. For example, the nanoparticles having the core-shell structure are different from a simple mixture or an alloy of at least two materials. Since nano materials having complex functions representing at least two properties can be provided according to which material having a certain property is used for each of a core and a shell, research on the nanoparticles having the core-shell structure by various combinations of metal-metal, metal-ceramic, metal-organic matter, and organic matter-organic matter structures have been accomplished. It is being shown that the nanoparticles having the core-shell structure can be easily applied in various fields due to complex functions obtained by combining properties such as a magnetic property, a fluorescent property, acid resistance, wear resistance, and so on.
Meanwhile, various methods for manufacturing nanoparticles having a core-shell structure have been proposed, and for example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a technology that can be operated in different pressure ranges and that can control a thickness coated on core particles in a low pressure particle coating process in real time by installing a pressure separating means between a core material manufacturer and a particle coating reactor.
However, the related art including the related documents has a problem that the sizes of the generated nanoparticles are irregular because the nanoparticles having the core-shell structure are still developed on a laboratory level, and the particle size is increased and becomes irregular because time elapses in a state in which the reaction on the surfaces of the generated nanoparticles is not completely terminated.
Accordingly, process equipment and a manufacturing method that are capable of manufacturing high purity nanoparticles having high uniformity by reducing deviation between particles, collecting the particles at high yield to be appropriate for mass production, and improving productivity are acutely needed.
In addition, since a thickness of the shell material coated on the nanoparticles can be easily and simply adjusted, reduction in cost due to implementing of process equipment and stabilization of the manufacturing process should be attempted.